


Day Off

by wonhosarms



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Nam Seungmin | BIC, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Members are mentioned, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Minjae Is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, fluff but it sucks, for seungmin, stan mcnd, stream spring, this fandom needs more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhosarms/pseuds/wonhosarms
Summary: Seungmin and Minjae fluff, that's it.The title sucks and so do my summaries and the fic probably too :")
Relationships: Nam Seungmin | BIC/Song Minjae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Day Off

They finally had a day off. 

Don't get them wrong, they love the feeling of being on stage, although it might be a little sad without an audience. But they haven't had a single day off, without any practice or other schedules, in a while. 

When Minjae woke up, it was warm, a little suffocating, but oh so comfortable. 

Minjae blinked his eyes open, still way too sleepy to process his surroundings. He looked at the ceiling for a couple of moments, before looking down at the weight on his chest.

A warm feeling spread through his body at the sight of his tiny boyfriend. He looked so soft and relaxed, it made a strong feeling of protectiveness go through Minjae's body. 

He took the time to savor the sight, because sadly this isn't a sight he gets to see often. Seungmin smiles a lot and is a pretty bright person, lightning the atmosphere. His smile transforms into a confident one when dancing and performing. But due to the busy schedules, it's rare to see him relaxed and completely free of worries. So Minjae was going to savor it for as long as he could.

Seungmin had a beautiful tanned skin, making it look like he's glowing. He was barefaced, so all the minor blemishes on his skin were noticeable, but Minjae loved them, he never thought he looked any less beautiful. He also teases Seungmin for how his lips made him look dead when he puts nothing on them, but they were really soft. It's one of the reasons that made kissing him so enjoyable. 

Despite knowing how short his boyfriend is, he just can't phantom how tiny he looks laying on his chest. He knows their height difference is quite big, but he just looks so, so small. Every time he holds his hand, his would engulf Seungmin's. And when he would wear Minjae's hoodies, they would swallow him, making him appear even tinier than he already is. It made his heart pound. 

Without realizing it, his hand came up to card through Seungmin's fluffy orange hair, making him emit a small sound. It was so endearing, Minjae couldn't help but smile. He dropped a kiss on his forehead, waking Seungmin up.

He blinked his eyes open and looked up from where his head was laying on his chest. Minjae smiled at him, which was returned with a sleepy one. 

"Why are you awake?" Seungmin mumbled. 

God, Seungmin was so cute.

"Was busy admiring you."

If Seungmin had been fully awake, he would've blushed. He always blushes so prettily.

"Go back to sleep, it's too early." 

He had a point, they didn't have a clock, but it was clearly still dark out. Besides, he could already feel sleep tugging at him, the practice from yesterday had really worn him out. 

"I will."

Seungmin seemed satisfied with his answer and within moments, he was out like a light, making Minjae smile.

It wasn't long until he too fell asleep.

* * *

When Minjae blinked his eyes open again, rays of sunshine were peeking from the curtains. There was no longer a weight on his chest, but he still felt the warmth of another person beside him.

He looked next to him and found Seungmin laying next to him, with his head on his shoulder.

He took a couple of moments to look at him again, before deciding he will make breakfast for the both of them, wanting to spoil his boyfriend a little.

As careful as possible he slid his body from under Seungmin's head, trying his best not to disturb him. He held his breath until he was finally free and quickly put a pillow under his head.

He escaped as quietly from the room as possible and let out a deep breath.

Only when he walked into the living room did he notice how quiet the dorm was. Suspiciously, he walked into the kitchen, expecting someone to suddenly pop up. Then he spots a bright yellow note on the fridge. Still suspicious, he slowly walks towards the note and reads it after looking around one more time.

_Me, Huijin and Junhyuk are out today, we probably won't be back until after dinner, so don't wait up!_

That would explain the absence of noise in the dorm. Minjae was secretly kind of glad, don't get him wrong he loves the members, but he wanted a couple of hours alone with Seungmin.

He finally began with baking pancakes, knowing it's hard to mess them up even in his sleepy state. 

Minutes passed before he heard the door open, which was followed by shuffling. He looked back and felt his heart swell.

Seungmin with messy hair was standing at the entrance, wearing an oversized hoodie (which he realized was his) and rubbing his eyes with sweater paws. He looked adorable. 

Minjae turned off the stove and fully turned around, opening his arms wide open, asking him for a hug with a bright smile. Seungmin pouted and shuffled towards him with outstretched arms, before burying his head in his chest and wrapping his arms around his middle. Minjae protectively held him, feeling warmth spread all over his body. He felt like he could melt into a puddle of mush any moment know. 

Seungmin mumbled something in his chest, causing small vibrations through his chest. It was not understandable though.

"What?"

Seungmin looked up with a pout and big eyes and spoke in a pouty tone.

"Why did you leave me?"

Cue the melting into mush moment now. He was absolutely in love with this boy.

"I was making pancakes for us."

Seungmin's pout became a big smile and his eyes brightened. He quickly tried to look behind Minjae's large body and let go of Minjae's middle (making him unconsciously pout). 

"Really? Go on then!"

Not being able to deny him anything at the moment, he reluctantly turned back to the stove and continued baking the pancakes.

Although he couldn't stop the smile from spreading when he felt Seungmin's arms wrap around him from the side. 

It was pretty hard baking pancakes with your boyfriend clinging on you, but it was manageable and he was certainly not going to complain. 

After some time the pancakes were done and Seungmin let him go, almost making Minjae pout again if not for Seungmin's blinding smile. 

They decided to eat at the kitchen table, wanting to avoid making a mess. Minjae first wanted Seungmin to sit on his lap, but he refused, saying they'd make a mess (he gave a kiss on his cheek as apology, making him blush, which made Seungmin giggle cutely).

So now they were sitting with their chairs and arms touching, when Minjae had an idea.

He patted his shoulder, which resulted in Seungmin looking at him confused with a head tilt, Minjae tried his best not to coo. 

"Put your head on my shoulder and I'll feed you."

This made Seungmin blush and he frowned, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not a baby." (He said in pout, contradicting his own statement).

"Please, we can do whatever you want after this."

Minjae looked at him with puppy eyes, because he's just as weak for him as he is for Seungmin. So he ended up emitting a defeated sigh, but his eyes quickly brightened and he looked at Minjae with sparkly eyes, making him weak in the knees.

"Can we watch movies and cuddle?"

Seungmin was so endearing and Minjae just felt himself melt, mind going blank and just starting at the precious person that is Nam Seungmin.

He might've stared too long though, because Seungmin's eyes dimmed and he looked down and fiddled with his fingers. Minjae almost hit himself, because no one should make Seungmin look like that.

"Of course, now come here."

He visibly brightened at that, the tip of his ears becoming red, but he complied anyways, putting his head on Minjae's pretty broad shoulders.

So they sat there, Seungmin's head on his shoulders, with Minjae feeding him pieces of pancakes and eating them himself as well. When he fed Seungmin the last piece, he couldn't help but pinch his puffed out cheek. 

"I'll make us some popcorn, you go pick out a movie."

Both of them stood up and Minjae prepared to turn around when Seungmin grabbed his collar and pulled him down to give him a short (sticky) peck. If he hadn't ran away, he would've seen Minjae's face becoming slowly red when he realized what had just happened. 

He quickly busied himself with making the popcorn, hoping it'll make the blush disappear.

* * *

When Minjae walked back in the room, they finally settled down, Seungmin sitting between Minjae's legs, back to chest, with the popcorn on his lap.

Seungmin had chosen some animation movie, Minjae honestly couldn't remember the title. Unlike Seungmin, he wasn't planning on watching, he just wanted to enjoy his time with him.

The more time passed, the harder it became for Minjae to keep his eyes open, but he didn't want to miss out on spending time with his boyfriend.

It was only then, that he noticed the soft snores coming from his boyfriend. He took a look at his boyfriend and chuckled.

His eyes were closed, little snores escaping him, clearly asleep. Endeared, Minjae dropped a kiss on his temple.

He decided maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate what I just wrote, but this fandom deserves more fics.


End file.
